


BoR extended bedroom scene

by RaevynNocturne



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaevynNocturne/pseuds/RaevynNocturne
Summary: Burden of Remembering bedroom scene, extended
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 8





	BoR extended bedroom scene

**Author's Note:**

> Burden of Remembering bedroom scene, extended

She moans softly, pressing herself against his body, feeling his erection press into her, and feels a rush of heat between her legs. All the times she'd dreamt of this, even after she left with Me, and she never thought it would ever happen. She untucks his shirt, and runs her hands up under the shirt, feeling the soft skin of his belly, and chuckles seductively when he instinctively tightens his belly in surprise, then relaxes his muscles. As he starts slowly kissing his way down her jaw and neck, she is unbuttoning his shirt, desperate to feel his skin, and pushes his shirt as far as she can, gently running her fingers across his chest. His breathing becomes a little heavier, a little faster, as he kisses the hollow at the base of her neck, then pulls her shirt off, running the tip of his tongue up her throat, then back down. Frantic with impatience, she buttons his pants, and rubs his erection through his boxers, and is rewarded by a deep moan he makes against her throat, making her feel wet with anticipation. Unlatching her bra, he slips off the straps one at a time, taking time to pull his arms out of his shirt, letting it drop to the floor beside him, and returns to kissing her neck, and along the top part of her chest, grinning softly when she moans in response. Forcing himself to take it slow, he picks her up, and moves her to the bed, where he slips off her shoes, then runs his hand along her inner thighs, then oh so gently against her lacy underwear, feeling himself harden even more when he realizes how wet she really is. Pushing her skirt up, his kisses his way up her thigh, then kisses her wet female part, through her panties, and is excited when she moans a little louder. He then pulls her panties down, using one hand to pull them off, the other to rub the outer part of her vagina, thumbing her clit, then using his tongue to lick slowly along the edge of her labia, enjoying the taste of her. His erection was almost painful now, as hard as he was, so he freed it from his boxers, then returned his focus to pleasing Clara. Slowly, he pushed his tongue in deeper into her vagina, sweeping up towards the clit, then going a little deeper each time he comes back down, enjoying the whimpers and moans coming from her, causing him to become a little harder. Trying a new tactic, he starts to suck gently on her labia, and was rewarded with a gasp and a moan, and she starts to shift a little, obviously enjoying herself. He carefully pushes one finger into her vagina, reveling in its soft warmth, and moves his finger in and out, running his tongue along her clit, making her whimper. As he slowly inserts another finger, he can sense her starting to build, so he picks up some speed, to which she respond by moaning louder, and gently twines her fingers into his hair, playing with the curls, panting faster as her orgasm builds. Then sudden, she moans loudly as she finally orgasms, and he greedily licks up the juices as he removes his fingers. He places one last kiss in her clit, then slowly kisses his way up, stopping to run the tip of his tongue along one nipple, gently playing with the other with his hand. She places her hands on his shoulders, trying not to dig her fingers in as the sensations threaten to overwhelm her. He pulls away, chuckling softly, and pulls his pants and boxers down, kicking them away frantically. Clara sits up suddenly, then grasps his erection in one hand, causing him to moan, and close his eyes. She carefully runs her hand along the shaft, up and down, then scoots closer to him, and uses the tip of her tongue to lick the tip of his penis, making him shudder in pleasure. Emboldened by his response, she closes her mouth around the head of the penis, and slowly moves both hand and mouth up and down his very hard erection, making him whimper, and begins breathing a little faster. As he begins to build towards his own orgasm, she picks up speed, while still being gentle with her hand, taking a moment to lick the precum off the end of the head. He has almost no time to warn her before he explodes, arching his back with a gasp, and ends up quivering slightly when she licks up any cum she might have missed. Knees weak, he carefully moves to lay next to Clara, allowing them a moment before they do anything else. She cuddles up next to him, feeling both his hearts beat fast, and lazily runs her fingers down his chest, to his belly, playing with the soft, white hairs. She slowly works her way down, past his belly, running her hand along his still hard erection. Pushing herself up on one elbow, she smiles seductively at him, then leans in to kiss him, while gently rubbing the soft skin of his penis, and feels a heat between her legs. Deciding to take control this time, she makes her way slowly, seductively, to his lower parts, then climbs over, and straddles him. Taking his erection in her hand, she carefully guides the head to her wet vaginal opening, then lowers herself onto it, smiling as his eyes close in pleasure. Once she has lowered herself all the way down, she leangs forward and kisses him, then lifts her hips carefully, making sure to keep him safely inside her. He places his fingers on her hips, then runs both hands gently along her hips, to her groin, and starts to rub her clit with his thumb, feeling her shiver in delight, while his tongue occupies her mouth. Slowly she picks up speed, occasionally pushing down hard against his hips, bringing moans that make her feel even more wet. This time, however, he forces himself to not even build, wanting to wait until he can make her orgasm again, wanting to feel her tighten around his erection; the more he rubs her clit, the more wet she gets. It doesn't take long to feel her start to build, so he allows himself to start to build, until finally Clara moans loudly as she orgasms, which causes him to orgasm, and he holds her hips as they climb together in shared extacy. When she stops twitching, she carefully dismounts, and lays back down next to him.

He draws her close, and she lays her head on his sholder, and feels calm by listening to his breathing. They exchange no words, not trusting themselves to say something without ruining the moment. As much as he needed the release, part of him felt awful, like as though he was cheating, and it hurt him deeply. And because he didn't want to ruin the mood, he thought only about how much he loved feeling Clara next to him, and could feel her slowly fall asleep. He smirks, then gently runs his hand through her hair, willing to just be happy in the situation. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it did help, and he did feel as though a small burden had been lifted from his shoulders. It was a start.


End file.
